


Go With Me

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L





	Go With Me

“如果你愿意，波特先生，你可以得到马尔福家的全力支持，金钱，人脉，忠诚，全是你的，只要——”卢修斯停顿了一下，话里的意思很明确，他相信对面的男孩一定听得懂。

“只要我离开德拉科。”哈利停下手里正在搅拌的咖啡，“无论您说多少次，无论您的条件听起来有多么诱人，我都不会离开德拉科的，地位对我来说无关紧要，而且我根本不在乎名气——说实在的，那对我来说真的是一种困扰。您请回吧，您这样一边囚禁德拉科一边来和我谈条件真的像极了麻瓜界那些有钱人的行为，给你一百万离开我儿子什么的。”哈利说着说着还笑了起来。

卢修斯看着对面笑眼弯弯的哈利，“没想到波特先生这么直接。也不是不可以，一百万金加隆，马尔福家还拿得出来。”

“就算您给我一千万金加隆，我也不会离开他的。”哈利收起笑脸，严肃地回答。

“希望你们年轻脆弱的爱情能经得起考验。”卢修斯收起蛇头杖，踏踏踏地走出了咖啡馆。

哈利在桌下的手拿出魔杖一挥，取消了静音咒：“买单！”在信用卡账单上签下了自己的名字。卢修斯真抠门！他走出咖啡馆时心里嘀咕着。

街角露出一片黑色的袍角，卢修斯看着哈利远去的背影用手杖敲了敲自己的手心。

 

“一百万金加隆，德拉科，你在他眼里和一百万金加隆一样。”卢修斯走进德拉科的房间，拉开窗帘，看着床上颓废的儿子。

“你骗我。哈利不会这么做的。”德拉科有气无力地回答——他已经绝食三天了。

卢修斯拿出一张羊皮纸——他伪造了一张契约——上面写着哈利的条件还有签名。“我下午就去古灵阁取钱。你赶紧起来，养好身体，迎娶利亚。”他把契约扔到德拉科面前，让他看清楚。

德拉科所有的勇气都被羊皮纸上的那个丑丑的哈利·波特所击败——是他的签名，德拉科怎么会认不出哈利的字呢？他们写过那么多的情书，哈利在他的纸鹤上写过多少次“好好听课！”，哈利在那么多的贺卡、那么多封的书信上落款“无尽爱意，哈利”，他的字早已深入德拉科的骨髓。

“我还挺值钱的？”德拉科把契约还给卢修斯，惨笑一声，“那就结婚吧。”

 

一个星期后。

哈利正在陋居里——自从德拉科被囚禁之后，他便不再想回自己的小窝，那里有太多关于德拉科和他的美好回忆了。哈利听见飞来的猫头鹰发出了噗噗噗的翅膀拍打声，他抬起头接过信件——很明显，是马尔福家的风格。

哈利微笑了一下，德拉科终于找到寄信的方式了吗？他还着激动的心情打开信封。

一张烫金的墨绿请柬掉了出来。

德拉科和利亚。

结婚了。

这几年的地下恋情终究是以德拉科的婚姻而结束了。

哈利胡乱地把请柬塞进衣服口袋，走到厨房，准备拿几瓶火焰威士忌来借酒消愁。

 

金妮愤怒地扯碎了今天的预言家日报——利亚竟然要跟马尔福结婚？？说好的海誓山盟，山无棱天地合才敢与君绝呢？金妮把碎屑扔进火炉，拿过架子上的酒瓶，仰头喝了一大口。

“劳驾，给我也来点，金妮。”旁边伸出来一只酒杯和哈利的手。

 

“嗝，最后一瓶，喝吗？”哈利打着酒嗝从架子上拿出最后一瓶威士忌。

“喝喝喝，倒上！”金妮抓着酒杯敲打着桌子，哐哐哐震天响。“哈利，我告诉你，嗝”金妮不在意形象地打了个充满威士忌酒味的嗝，拍着哈利的肩膀，语重心长地说道：“别听信纯血大小姐们的话，什么‘我一定会退婚的！’‘我只爱你，我不会联姻，你要相信我！’，什么，呃，‘你是我此生挚爱，我可以为你抛下一切’‘我只要和你在一起，其他什么都不要’，这些全是，全是屁话，信不得！”喝醉的金妮不管这是在家里，不管可能会被莫莉训斥的风险，说了不雅的词汇。

“谁，谁说只有纯血大小姐们会说这种话？”哈利同样拍了拍金妮的肩膀，“少爷们也是这样！本来说得好好的，说要和家里摊牌！要违背父母的意愿！和我，一个混血，一个男人在一起！结果呢！！还，还不是被囚禁了几天就忘了我！呵，说到底，还不是不想离开家族，想要，想要家族的支持，想要依靠家族！哼，没一个是好东西！”

哈利和金妮都对于对方的看法很是满意：不愧都是格兰芬多，观点都这么一致！

 

“我说，金妮，那你之后怎么办？看着样子，莫莉还不知道吧？你，你被一个大小姐甩了？嗝，唔，这酒后劲真大。”哈利晃了晃脑袋，试图分辨出眼前的三个金妮哪个才是真的。

 

“没，没呢！我妈，我爸，哦，是我们全家！都还以为我喜欢你，想要把我们撮合在一起。”金妮捧住了哈利的脸，“别晃，我看着头晕。”

“我没晃！是你，你，你在，在晃！”喝了酒之后大舌头说话结巴的哈利费了好大的劲才控制住自己的牙齿不要咬到舌头。

“好像是没有。那你呢，哈利，你被谁甩了？”金妮收回手，往酒杯里到了最后一点酒。

“我不告诉你！这太丢人了！”哈利摘下眼镜，捂住自己的脸：我被自己暗恋三年在一起两年的死对头兼男朋友甩了！“我还没想好，总之，呃，先这么过着呗。跟谁在一起对我来说都一样了。”

金妮举起酒杯，敬了哈利一杯，“没错，跟谁在一起都一样了。可是，你知道的，我妈妈一直把你当成自己的儿子，所以....你怕是要和我一样被催婚。”

“这倒是个麻烦，我知道莫莉是为我好，但是.......”

他们沉默了一会。

哈利转动晕乎乎的脑子使劲想了想。既然他和金妮都是被甩了的人，又同样面临催婚......那么.....

“金妮？”

“？怎么了？”

“嫁给我怎么样？你看我们都是.....呃....”

“命途多舛的苦情人？”

“是啊，你与其嫁给一个你不爱又不熟悉的人，不如我们在一起。你有喜欢的人，我们就离婚，没有的话，我们就这么过呗，当朋友，当室友。”

“好啊！那你有了喜欢的人也要跟我说，我们离婚。敬你，我未来的室友！”金妮碰了碰哈利的酒杯，两人在清脆的玻璃互撞声中喝下了最后一口酒。

 

“哦，哈利，金妮！你们怎么喝了这么多酒！！天啊，你们没事吧，啧啧，都喝醉了。弗雷德！乔治！罗恩！过来把哈利和金妮抬回房间去！他们喝醉了！”走去厨房准备开始做晚饭的莫莉看着醉醺醺的哈利和金妮又急又气：五瓶！他们喝光了酒柜里的五瓶酒！！

双子抬着哈利，罗恩抱着金妮，三人艰难地朝着楼上走去。

喝醉的哈利金妮嘴里嘟嘟囔囔念念有词。

“什么什么？你们两个倒是说大声一点啊！”罗恩凑近了哈利和金妮，可是还是没有听清两个人在说什么。

“结婚了！我们要结婚了！！”哈利振臂高呼，开心得像一个两百斤的胖子。

“我，今后就是金妮·韦斯莱·波特！哈哈哈哈！”金妮搂着罗恩的脖子仰天大笑，“我是征服了救世主的女人！！”

“没错没错，”哈利越过双子的肩膀，向金妮伸出手，比了一个大拇指，“你征服了我！你征服了救世主！波特夫人！”

哈利挣扎着从双子的怀抱里下来，拉过金妮，在双子罗恩和莫莉惊诧欣喜的眼光中，跑到陋居的花园里，一边转圈一边大喊着“我们结婚了！”，还吓跑了好几只地精。

 

 

第二天，清醒过来的哈利和金妮坐在陋居门前的台阶上，在静音咒的保护下，好好地谈了谈。

“.......所以，我觉得这个方法其实不错，你没必要愧疚，哈利。”金妮双手环抱住膝盖，把头枕在膝盖上，看着哈利，“而且，你答应我了，不是吗？有喜欢的人就会和我离婚。这样，我们既省去了被妈妈催婚的烦恼，也不用担心哪天遇到真爱不能在一起。挺好的。”

“你，你不介意就好。我昨天喝醉了，脑子不清醒，我怕你是昨天一时兴起答应我.....”

“也许昨天是。但是现在我很肯定我是清醒的，我赞成这个方法，你别再担心啦！”金妮起身，拉着哈利走出静音咒的范围，走进陋居，“妈妈他们为我们准备了派对庆祝呢！我们快去吃点东西吧！”

 

任何关于救世主的新闻都是大新闻。预言家日报牢记这一条真理——他们用了整整三个版面来报道哈利和金妮的婚礼。详细到了时间地点和他们“可能存在的”恋爱经历，洋洋洒洒的内容挤满了三张报纸。

德拉科看着报纸上写着的“青梅竹马，两小无猜”“历经磨难，终成眷侣”，咬着牙撕碎了报纸，撒了前来送礼服的小精灵一身纸屑。

利亚跟在小精灵身后，进了德拉科的房间。

“德，德拉科？”利亚有些害怕地叫着自己的未婚夫——谁能告诉她，为什么德拉科的脸色这么差！比她自己知道金妮婚讯时候的脸色还差！

“有事？”德拉科勉强自己对未婚妻露出一个还算正常的笑容。

“呃，我听父亲说，马尔福家将要支持波特，呃，我在想，关于，那个.....”

“你可以直接说，没有关系，利亚。”

“结婚场地！我们和金妮他们差不多同时订婚，我在想，既然要拉进关系，不如，我们四个人一起举办婚礼吧！我问过你父亲了，他，他赞同这个方案.....”利亚说着说着声音小了下去，德拉科一直不喜欢卢修斯太过干涉自己，而现在，自己直接越过了德拉科和卢修斯敲定了婚礼细节，不知道德拉科会不会生气。

最好会，最好退婚！利亚不抱希望地想着。她还是想要见金妮一面。自从公布婚讯之后，她一直被关在家里，父母生怕她逃婚，因此利亚没有出门，没有办法寄信给金妮——她害怕金妮误会她，她想要跟她解释清楚，在婚礼之前。

德拉科看着眼前心虚低头的利亚，一起？和哈利一起结婚？怎么可能！要他看着哈利牵起那个红毛的手，说“I do”，掀开面纱和母鼬接吻？？他做不到！

“可以，你决定就好。”但是，能再见他一面啊。

 

  
哈利完全没想到德拉科竟然会和自己选一样的结婚场地。他傻傻地看着眼前已经有将近一个月没有见面的抛弃了自己决定回归纯血家族做回大少爷的前男友——金色的头发，浅灰色眼睛，笔挺的西装，傲慢的笑容，带着爆破音叫他破特。

“马尔福？你怎么在这里？！”

德拉科用哈利熟悉的轻蔑微笑回答他：“结婚，破特。你不知道吗？利亚和你的红毛母鼬准备来一场四人婚礼。”德拉科看着哈利苍翠的眼眸中流露出的疑惑和不解，“呀，原来我们的破特先生不知道自己的婚礼细节吗？看来，你在和母鼬的爱情里可没什么分量啊！难道，她只是看中了你的名气？说来也是......”

“闭嘴！马尔福！”哈利右手伸出，却在即将触碰到德拉科脸颊的时候停住。“别像以前一样幼稚了，马尔福。”

哈利转身离开，看见了不远处的金妮，挂起一个微笑，对着她招招手，任由金妮挽住自己的臂弯，在德拉科和利亚面前离去。

利亚低头擦了擦自己微微发红的眼角：金妮没有理睬她的解释。

德拉科面色铁青，看着远去的两个背影，不知道在想些什么。

 

 

婚礼当天。

因为是哈利和德拉科共同的婚礼，几乎整个魔法界都来了，场地里巫师挤巫师，魔杖戳魔杖，人物都和身旁或认识或不认识的人热情问好打招呼赞美今天的两对新人有多么甜蜜美满天造地设。

哈利看着眼前精致小巧的女士戒指，陷入沉思。他知道自己在幻想什么，如果这是一枚男士戒指该有多好，他会一脸虔诚地为德拉科带上戒指，再满心欢喜地看着自己的左手无名指被德拉科套牢，宣示主权。

哈利的思绪被金妮急匆匆走进化妆间的踏踏踏高跟鞋声给打断。他收好戒指，放进口袋——别忘了把戒指给罗恩！他在心里提醒了自己一句。

“怎么了，金妮？出什么事情了吗？”

“她不见了！利亚不见了！我明明刚刚还在更衣室见过她，听着她说有多爱我，和马尔福联姻是有多迫不得已，她有多不愿意！结果！我就去化个妆，她就不见了！！现在他们家已经启用了血缘魔法来确定她的位置！哈利，你说，”金妮停下来喘了一口气，“她到底在想什么？当初说着有多爱我，要为了我抛下整个家族，结果，转眼间和马尔福的婚讯就满天飞；听到我要嫁给你之后，哭唧唧跑过来找我说我误会了，说她和马尔福是联姻，她没有决定权，还想要和我一起逃婚！天啊，她知不知道她在说什么！我真是......哈利，你说，她这是什么意思？结婚当天玩失踪？她到底想要干什么？”金妮终于停下炮弹似的话语，喝了一口水。

“你，呃，你那个纯血大小姐前女友是利亚？准备和德拉科结婚的利亚？”哈利在金妮一开口的时候就震惊了，天呐！这这这....

喝完水反应过来自己因为利亚失踪而接近丧失理智的金妮终于意识到了自己说了什么。她张了张嘴，想要反驳。

“金妮！这很明显！利亚她爱的是你不是吗？她现在失踪，只要人们找不到她，这场婚礼就能延后！只要延后，她或许就有办法来解除她和德拉科的婚姻，然后就可以和你在一起了呀！而且！金妮，你别忘了，四人婚礼的想法是利亚提出来的！她一定是为了能多和你接触，想要和你解释清楚啊！这说明，这说明她是真的在为了你们努力！”哈利万年情商低下的脑子终于麻溜地转了一回，接上了利亚的脑电波，读懂了利亚这一番操作背后的深意。

 

可惜，一切都来不及了。利亚最终还是被姐姐从天台的小角落里揪了出来，押着上了红地毯、继续她和德拉科的婚礼。

 

四人站在证婚人麦格教授的面前，都有一种正在参加变形术考试的压迫感。

“......你愿意娶阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯小姐为妻子吗，德拉科·马尔福先生？”德拉科温柔的眼神看着自己的未婚妻，坚定地说出了哈利的噩梦，“Yes，I do.”

全场掌声雷动，哈利在初夏温暖的阳光里却像身陷寒冬冰窖一般寒冷——德拉科亲自宣布了死刑。

“那么，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯小姐，你愿意嫁给.....”

“金妮·韦斯莱！”金妮大声地喊出自己的名字，向着左手边的德利亚伸出了自己戴着白纱手套的左手。

利亚眼神里的不满委屈瞬间烟消云散，她扬起微笑满脸幸福地看着自己的爱人。“你终于相信我了？”

“go with me.”金妮将自己的左手伸到利亚面前，眼睛紧紧地盯住她。

一只戴着白纱手套的手覆盖上了另外一只，她们十指相扣，紧紧相握，不顾在场宾客的诧异，不顾父母的吼叫，拎起婚纱裙摆，顺着来时的红地毯奔向了出口。

哈利趁着所有人的注意力都在两位新娘身上的时候，悄悄戳了戳德拉科，拽了他的袖子，轻轻问了一句：“go with me？”末了，抬眼看看冷漠的德拉科，加了一句“please.”

德拉科低头冷眼看了看哈利：“你在想什么？你以为利亚走了我就会和你破镜重圆？你以为我再找一个纯血姑娘很难吗？破特？”德拉科扯出自己的袖子，“我们不一样。我有家族，我有责任，我有义务。我们之间，不过是逢场作戏，虚情假意。只是一场游戏，但是你却当真了。”德拉科面不改色地喷洒毒液。

哈利的脸色一点一点变白。

“游戏？我们三年的感情，你说是游戏？”

“你以为呢？我真的会喜欢一个男人？你是不是对自己太有自信了？就算你再怎么娘里娘气，你也终究不是一个女人，而我，爱的也不会是你。”德拉科整了整胸口的玫瑰，走向卢修斯，开始商量接下来怎么办。

哈利看着德拉科的背影，眼睛开始酸涩，他使劲揉了揉眼睛，用力睁开，看着天花板愣了一会，然后起身，打了睡在身旁的德拉科一拳。

沉浸在睡梦中的德拉科被突如其来的疼痛惊醒。

“唔哇，哈利！你在干什么！”德拉科抱着肚子艰难起身，看着气呼呼的自己黑毛小男友。

“你说！你为什么不答应和我一起逃婚？还说什么我们之间的感情只是假戏真做，逢场作戏，一场游戏，让我不要当真？？”哈利越说越气，抡起枕头就往德拉科身上锤。

“靠靠靠！我什么时候说过那样的话！我当初不是和你一起逃婚了？？我还因为这个差点被逐出马尔福家族！！你忘了吗？？啊？？我什么时候拒绝逃婚了？？”德拉科跳下床，躲避着哈利的枕头袭击。

“梦里！你在我梦里拒绝我了！！拒绝得还很真实！！”

“梦里我要怎么管！！你别欺人太甚！！破特！！别以为我不还手！！.......轻点轻点！.....你都说了是做梦啊！你做什么梦我要怎么管！！住手！！哈利·波特！！”哈利下床拎着枕头乱锤德拉科，德拉科不得不满房间跑来避开这毫无理由的追杀——梦这种事情，他也无能为力啊！

 

德拉科最后凭借着身高优势在窗户旁按住了哈利，他夺走他手里的枕头，恶狠狠地看着怀中的小男友：“要不要感受真正的真实？嗯？感受一下真正的德拉科有多爱你？”  
“要！”哈利踮脚在德拉科冒出胡茬的下巴上啾了一下！

非常好，今天是德拉科和哈利婚后的第三年的第十八个周六，他们仍然选择了在床上度过这个无趣的周六。


End file.
